Keep Your Heart
by burntphotograph
Summary: Several years past S5 finale. Blair is putting the pieces of her life back together after the unexpected death of Eleanor leaving Waldorf Designs completely in her control. My first fanfiction. Multi-Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few years since Blair's seemingly romantic gesture of going "all in" on Chuck. She thought that after becoming the benefactor of Waldorf Designs she could now be with Chuck as the power couple she thought they were.

Days, weeks, months of Chuck's business trips and Blair's loneliness ended two years later. They didn't argue, they were past it. They parted as friends.

"You need someone who can love you the way I can't, Blair. You deserve to be happy." said Chuck one morning, seemingly out of the blue

"But-" pleaded Blair

"Are you even happy? I don't remember the last time I saw you smile" he continued "all you do is work. I see how bored you get at the parties. But this is my life. This is all I can offer you."

It was true, she had already realized. She'd known for months. She just couldn't let go. She was afraid.

"Chuck, I don't want to be alone" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't know how to be."

"You already are. You cut yourself off from everyone. When as the last time you spoke to Serena?"

It had been months - no a year.

"All for what?" he asked

"For us." she said, unconvincingly

"For us? Or for some fantasy you have of us being and epic love from one of your movies? Blair, this is real life. I'm Chuck Bass. You're Blair Waldorf. I just don't think this is going to work anymore." he said flatly

"But I love you Chuck."

"And I love you. But it's still not enough."

There was nothing left to save. She moved out of the Empire and fled the city to Paris. For the next six months she stayed at the villa with her father and devoted all her time to creating the company with Eleanor guiding her all throughout the process. She hired a hot new designer and felt like her life was finally falling into place.

One Tuesday morning, as she was reading her blogs and sipping her coffee her phone rang.

It was Cyrus.

"Blair, I. I don't know how to tell you this." his voice quivering with every word

"What?" she asked

"It's your mother. Blair, she's. She's gone."

Blair's eyes filled and her heart started pounding so loudly she was sure he could hear it over the phone.

"What..." her voice weak

"She collapsed... Blair you should be here. Come to the hospital."

Motionless she somehow uttered "OK... of course. Text me where you are."

The next few months were a blur of events. Press on her sudden death. A retrospective in magazines. She had so much to do that she didn't even notice when the designer she hired created a terrible collection for the next spring. The press said it was an embarrassment to her mother's legacy... and they were right.

She had hit rock bottom. Overwhelmed by her choices, the loss of Chuck and now her mother. She had never felt so alone.

She knew there was only one person she could call.

"Hello!" said the free spirited voice on the other end of the line

Blair wasn't even sure if she had the right number.

"Serena?" she squeaked

"Blair? Oh my God. How are you?"

"Serena..."

She could hear noise in the background. She was probably at a party.

"Blair, let me go outside. Hold on."

Blair decided she must be busy and just as she was about to hang up she heard

"There. B. What's up? How are you? I heard about your mom..."

"I got your card. Thanks..."

"I wish I could have been there... Why wasn't it public?"

"It was just a few of us," Blair answered quietly "She wanted to be buried in Paris."

She paused.

"S, I'm..."

"What B?"

"I'm falling apart. I miss you. I don't know who I am or what I'm doing anymore." The emotion pouring out of her, "I've missed you so much."

"Oh, B. I miss you too. Where are you? I have time, I want to come see you."

Blair didn't even have to ask her, she just knew.

"Paris." Blair answered gratefully

"Okay, I'll leave tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see you." Blair said, sounding happy for the first time in years

"Me either." her voice so optimistic "I have something to tell you but I'll wait until I'm there..."

"Okay" Blair said, smiling through the phone "bye, S."

"Bye B."

Serena arrived at the airport the next night.

"B!"

Blair knew her voice from across the room, she walked swiftly in the direction of her voice until her walk turned into a skip-run. They met in a hug three years in the making. The past seemed so long ago.

Serena was glowing. Her face full of life. Something Blair hadn't seen in years.

They held hands. Smiling and laughing when Blair noticed a ring on Serena's finger.

"Oh my goodness! S! What's this?" she said excitedly

"That's my news! I'm engaged!"

Blair smiled and for the split second before she continued her heart sank.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair smiled and for the split second before she continued her heart sank.

"Yeah! Nate and I really connected in the past few years. After he found me the last time I left the city and checked me into the Ostroff Center."

Blair sighed and squealed "Nate! I am so happy for you two!"

And she was. Her worst fear had no come true.

"When is the wedding?"

"In December, B you have to be my Maid of Honor!"

"Of course! Come on.. let's go. I got us a reservation at our place. We have so much to catch up on!"

They walked out and caught a cab. Excitedly they talked the entire time. Blair felt better than she had in years. Their friendship was stronger than pety fights, distance, or men coming between them.

One afternoon looking over designs Serena said "Wow, B, these are so nice! Who do you have designing for you?"

"Actually, these are mine." she replied "after firing my designer I've had to learn..." trailing off "But my mother was right, I'm not a designer."

"You know, my mom told me Jenny has been living in London. I know you guys aren't the best of friends but she is a great designer and she knew you mother's brand."

She was right.

"I hadn't thought of her..."

That wasn't completely true. She had. She was just too scared to admit it.

"especially after..." she continued.

"How you left things with Dan?"

"Yeah."

Her face grew solemn. That week had haunted her and she often fell asleep crying, wishing she had gone to the Shephard's party and not to the Empire. Her biggest regret.

Serena noticed the change in Blair's demeanor and went to give her a big hug.

In her ear she whispered

"Do you love him?"

All Blair could do is nod as she clutched Serena and cried into her blouse.

Serena spent a week in Paris. The day she left Blair made the call.

"Jenny? This is Blair Waldorf." she spoke into the phone. She wasn't sure what to expect.

"Blair, hi..." Jenny said "Wow, I mean, it's been a long time."

"Yeah, I know..." she wasn't sure if she had the courage to continue on.

"I got your number from Serena," she continued

"I heard about your mom" she interrupted "I'm so sorry. Eleanor was my mentor."

"Yeah... which is why I am calling. I cannot think of any one better to continue our designs. I want your help."

"Blair, I'm flattered." she said cutting her off

"Do you think you could come to Paris and work with me? As equals. I want Waldorf Designs to honor my mother... and she always loved your work. You are the best choice."

"Yes. Yes of course." Jenny said

Blair was relieved, She felt like a huge weight was taken off her shoulders.

The next month Jenny came to work with Blair at Waldorf Designs. Their collaboration went better than Blair ever expected and she often wondered why she hadn't gone through with it sooner. The next Spring's collection was a huge success and once again Blair thought she had found her way.

She felt successful, powerful, and strong. Something she remembered Dan telling her but she often brushed away the memory. It was too hard.

One night while working late with Jenny on the Fall collection there was a clam silence in the air as Jenny looked up over her sewing machine, seeing only a part of Blair's face through the lgith the lamp produced.

She hesitated, but then said, "He still loves you, you know."


	3. Chapter 3

Blair knew who she meant. Dan.

"What?" she asked cautiously. They were at work and she didn't want to get emotional.

"Dan. He still loves you. He hasn't been himself since you left. He's, I don't know, sadder."

The words pierced through Blair's heart.

She had avoided it for the past few years. The guilt. The sadness. The poor choices.

"How do you know?" she asked

"Well, he hasn't really dated anyone seriously... and when I told my dad I was coming to work with you he called me."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really which was weird. He mainly just wanted to know how you were. He'd heard about Eleanor but didn't know if he should call... or if it would upset Chuck."

"He doesn't know about Chuck?"

"No, but I told him I didn't think you were with him. Honestly, he sounded... I don't know. It was weird." she trailed off. "Anyway, he's coming ot see me on his new book tour."

Blair's heart stopped and then sped up. Dan was coming to Paris? Could she see him? Was she ready?

"When?" Blair asked

Jenny seemed surprised and impressed by her tone.

"Ummm... Thursday I think. Yeah, Thursday."

Thursday? That was just two days to prepare.

"Oh my God." Blair whispered to herself

"What?" Jenny asked

"Umm... that's great Jenny." she said trying to keep calm

"I hope you bring him by. I'd like to see him."

"Sure, I will. I mean... if it's not too weird."

"No, it's fine. I'd ummm, like to see him." she repeated

"Okay, cool. It's okay I brought this up, right?"

"Of course, Dan is... was... my best friend. It's been too long."

"Do you miss him?" she asked even though the answer was all over her face.

"Yeah, I do." she finally answered wistfully

Her eyes gazed downward between joy and tears. The next two days she spent primping herself. She got her hair and nails done, she even bought a new dress.

Thursday morning she went by the cafe to get her morning coffee. After she paid and thanked the cashier she turned around and her heart started instinctively pounding.

He was there.

Sitting at a table by the window. Reading a worn out copy of a book.

Thoughts ran through her head. She wasn't ready. Did he see her? Would he be upset?

Suddenly he looked up and their eyes met across the cafe. His eyes were hard and first but quickly softened. When he smiled they lit up and Blair started to walk over to him.

"Of all the coffee shops in all the cities in all the world..." he said, smiling

"Dan!" she said, her heart pounding so loud she feared he could hear it.

They hugged and Blair breathed in his flannel shirt and the familiar smell. Sh noticed his head toward her ear and he whispered in it "I missed you."

The both felt it.

She sighed back "I'm sorry." and tried to hold back tears.

In the middle of a cafe in Paris Blair felt more at home than she had in a long time.

After what seemed like an eternity but was actually less than a couple of minutes they broke apart, still holding each other at the waist.

"Should we-" Dan was cut off while pointing to the table.

Blair's eyes lingered on him open and raw. She clutched his hand and he lead her to a seat. For the first time Dan recognized the words in her eyes he had overlooked all those years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

"How have you been?" Blair finally spoke. Her hand still between his, stroking his fingers.

"I've been fine. Missing you, but fine." he smiled coyly, lowered his eyes and spoke again, "I heard about your mom. God, I am so sorry. I wanted to call but-"

"Dan, it's okay."

"No it's not. We were friends and I should have called."

"No, I mean I understand."

"I'm so sorry." he said sincerely

Blair looked at their hands, still intertwined. She didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

"What were you supposed to do? I left town without even talking to you" a tear now rolling down her cheek "I was terrible. I knew three weeks later what a mistake I had made but I didn't feel like I had the right."

"You should have called" Dan muttered "I would have talked to you."

"I was so embarrassed. I had ruined everything. I knew how you saw me abut after I left I figured you would be so mad. I didn't want you to have to deal with me again."

"It wouldn't have been like that..."

"But it felt like that to me. I tried to make it work with Chuck but it didn't... I missed you all the time."

"What about after?"

"I didn't want to just interrupt your life once I'd figured out mine. I needed to work on me first, so if we ever were at the same place again."

"Blair"

"and I could convince you to love me again" she clinched her hand tighter around his "that this time you would get to be with a whole person."

"Blair" his eyes soft and full

She nodded her head

"and I did. Serena helped and Jenny has been a Godsend. I should have hired her years ago." looking straight into his eyes "It was just too hard then."

"Blair. I-I... I do still love you." His face calm

"Really?" her eyes lit up and filled. She took his other hand and said "I love you too."

He leaned in and kissed her. Softly, slowly... even though they both wanted more. Once they broke apart Blair lifted her eyes into his and said

"I knew it that Valentines Day." she smiled and his followed "I tried to set you up with Serena so you would be hapy. I was afriad that I had fallen for"

A lump came into her throat.

Dan kissed her sweetly. Her eyelashes sweeping his nose.

"my best friend."

Dan was smiling and kissing her. Wiping away the tears.

He spoke

"I told you I'd be here for you always and even though I haven't always been in the past, you have my word on our future."

Blair looked at him and her heart filled with joy.

"Yeah?" she teased

"Yeah." he insisted "You can't get rid of me that easily."

They talked for an hour or more when Blair realized the time and all of the un-returned texts from Jenny.

"Oh... work calls" She glanced down and toward the door. She didn't want the moment to end. "Come with me!"

Blair insisted, tugging on the hand she hadn't given up since she hugged him.

Dan followed picking up his book and smiling at how it seemed like no time had past since she had done this before. He had never felt more in love with her. His insecurities gone.

When they reached the office Jenny looked at her confused and said

"Are you okay Blair? You've never been-" she saw Dan around the corner and continued "late! Dan! You're here!"

She gave him a huge hug and smiling she said

"I see you saw Blair at the cafe."

Blair looked at Dan and smiled, swatting him playfully

"Did you know I'd be there?" she asked knowing well he must have asked and being so happy knowing he did.

Dan hesitated and said, somewhat cockily "Plausible deniability, right?" and kissed her cheek.

"So, show me the Waldorf Designs offices..."


	5. Chapter 5

They spent the day walking around the office, Blair showing him what they had been working on for Fall and laughing about their times at the W offices. Blair reminded him of the time he spent all day watching her work - something he always denied as a way to get out of the loft from Ben and Serena.

The years apart were stripped away and they both felt how their friendship - their relationship - wasn't one to be compromised by years apart. They were together now, a few years older, with the experience of how much they each enriched each others life.

When the end of the day rolled around, Blair suggested a small restaurant around the corner for dinner. Once they hd eaten they started walking. Not in any direction in particular, though, it was towards Blair's apartment.

They strolled along, hand in hand smiling and laughing about everything from their past to recent events in pop culture. The conversation was good, as always, and they made plans for the next few days of Dan's layover.

When they reached the intersection Blair stopped and looked up. The streetlights catching the highlights in her hair.

She said, "Well, this is me." gazing to his eyes. She didn't want their day to end.

They hadn't kissed since that morning at the cafe.

Dan lifted his left hand on the back of her neck, moved toward her until they were eye to eye. He leaned in and kissed her. A wave of heat spread through Blair's body as she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. His mouth sucking on her lower lip to their tongues locked.

Nothing eles mattered.

Suddenly, it started to rain and Blair finally looked up into Dan's eyes and then up to the sky.

"Well, I think you should come up." she said coyly pointing to the sky. "I think this is a sign."

Dan smiled. Breathless he said

"In a minute" and kissed her again

"mmmmm" Blair moaned as she reciprocated.

Suddenly Dan lowered his hand, took hers and they ran to the door. Their clothes wet from the rain. Blair eagerly lead him to the elevator and she raised her eyebrow expectantly and Dan smiled and glanced back at her remembering.

Before they could decide if they wanted to recreate their last time in an elevator another resident walked in to join them. Blair and Dan rested against the back wall holding hands and Blair couldn't help but giggle as Dan lifted their joined hands and kissed hers with a smile and all knowing look.

Blair opened the door to her apartment and Dan was taken aback by the amazing view. He walked into the living room to see the Paris skyline in from of him. Blair walked over and joined him.

"This is an amazing view." he said, obviously impressed but suddenly distracted by Blair beside him.

"You are so beautiful" he said grasping his hands on her waist, his eyes begging to take her clothes off.

Blair reached to meet his hands and as she did their bodies come together and lips met. Sweetly at first but as they intensified she felt a warm familiar feeling rush through her body. Her hand fumbled toward the buttons on his wet shirt, quickly trying to get them undone while still kissing. Dan's hand moves to the back of her dress and expertly ran the zipper down from her shoulders to her waist. Blair leaned back and stepped out of her dress after it fell to her feet.

She finished undoing the buttons on his shirt and pulled it back, exposing his chest. Dan starred at her smiling sheepishly as she unfacened his belt and unzipped his pants exposing his boxers.

Dan leaned over to hiss her as she started walking backwards to the bedroom. Dan put his hands under her buttox, exposed by her thong, and picked her up. Blair wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bedroom.

When they reached the bed he laid her down softly, with his hand behind her head, kissing her softly. After she settled into the mattress he stood up and dropped his boxers. He then tugged on her thong and discarded it on the floor.

Leaning back on to her he kissed her belly button all the way to her neck and Blair gasped in pleasure as he kissed her passionatly on her neck, finally meeting her lips. She could feel him hard against her body and the warmth of him being on top of her made her moan in pleasure.

She spread her legs and Dan instinctively slid inside of her. She gasped, hands intertwined in his hair kissing him hard and enjoing the gentle rocking. She slid her right hand down to his buttox and pulled him in closer to her. She wanted to feel every inch of him.

With this Dan increased the speed of his thrusts and a few minutes later Blair yelled his name in pleasure. This sent Dan into orgasm as well and they both laid together catch their breath from the intensity of the moment.

Dan rolled off of her and swept her up in his arms. Blair resting her head on his chest looking blissfully peaceful.

"Wow." she said breathlessly

Dan smiled, hearing the difference in her tone from the first time she'd said that to him.

"My thoughts exactly" he said

Blair looked up at him glowing.

He smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her. He had missed this.

"I missed you so much." he finally said

"You have me." Blair said, exposed

Dan looked at her, his eyes falling sad

"What?" she questioned sleepily

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too Dan."

He smiled and kissed her again, more passionately.

"Again?" she questioned eyes sparkling.

Dan didn't even need to answer with words. He took her in his arms and made love to her twice more that night.

The next morning Blair woke up to an empty bed. She sat up and looked around the room and wondered for a minute if the last night had just been a dream.

Suddenly she heard the clanking of dishes in the kitchen and realized it must not have been. She put on her robe and walked into the living room, noticing that Dan had picked up their discarded clothes and placed them neatly on the chair.

He heard her walk in and his face lit up in a smile.

"I was going to make waffles-"

Blair cut him off, smiling sarcastically

"I thought we did that last night?"

Dan lowered his head smiling with his dramatic blink and sparkling eyes

"Yeah... I guess we did." he said coyly walking over to her.

She put her hands on the placket of his shirt as he continued, "Plus, you don't have any food here."

He leaned in and kissed her, "Good morning."

Smiling and blushing she said ""Good morning... there is a great place around the corner to get -"

Dan has leaned in to kiss her and Blair moans in pleasure.

Breakfast can wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Breakfast turned into brunch and Dan and Blair spent the day walking around Paris, admiring the architecture, and taking in a museum. The debated Manet vs. Monet and the terrible cliches in Woody Allen's movie _Midnight and Paris_. The walked, hand in hand simply enjoying each other's company. Blair had forgotten, again, how nice it was to just have fun with a guy.

After dinner at a small restaurant where Blair knew the waiters personally, they ended up back at her apartment. Kissing led to clothes being shed and they ended up having sex on the couch with the Paris skyline overlooking them.

While they were cuddling, Dan said "you know I have to leave tomorrow."

"Oh..." Blair said quietly, sadly, almost to herself, "where are you going next?"

"London... then San Francisco... then New York for Serena and Nate's wedding."

"I am flying in for the wedding, too."

"Oh yeah? You two finally made up?"

"Yeah... oh and don't worry, I know what she did."

"What?"

"That night... that night I.." Blair felt tears welling up in her eyes "went to the Empire." a tear rolled down her cheek "She told me last year."

"Oh... about that..."

"No, it's okay. I understand. I was upset at first, but not as mad as I am with myself. If i had made better choices-" she hugged him tighter "none of that would have happened."

"Well," Dan shifted himself closer to Blair "I think we all made mistakes that night. But I didn't sleep with her. I almost did, but I couldn't go through with it."

"I know, she said she manipulated you. She told me everything."

"I kept thinking about you... Serena and I made up, after she was in the Ostroff center. She told me you had kicked her out of the penthouse and she was trying to get back at you."

"God, Dan, we were so mature, weren't we?" Blair said sarcastically, smiling through the tears

"I know, right?" Dan paused and brushed back the hair from Blair's eye and looked right into it "I'm sorry for the part I played in it."

"I know... and so am I. If i was able to forgive Serena and agree to be her Maid of Honor I certainly already forgave you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Dan, I love you." tears started welling up again "I... I don't want you to leave."

Dan wiped away her tears and said "I know, me either. But it's only a month. When we get to New York we can go from there."

"I'll call you every day."

"Good. I will look forward to hearing your voice. The road can be lonely. God, Blair, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Blair said, and she meant it

They made love again before falling asleep together in Blair's bed. The next morning came and the alarm woke them up from their peaceful rest. Dan went to take a shower and Blair joined him. She wanted to spend every minute of their time together. He dressed and Blair insisted on taking the car with him to the airport.

At the airport entrance Dan stopped before entering, gazed into Blair's eyes and kissed her passionately.

After, he whispered in her ear, "I love you, you know that right?"

Blair was clutching his shirt, breathing in his smell and the warmth coming from his chest. She started crying and said "I love you too, so much."

Dan kissed her head and turned around to go but before he said "You better call me. I cannot wait a month to talk to you."

"I will" Blair said, still crying

Dan turned back to Blair, stroking her shoulders, and said "Please stop crying. This is hard enough... God... I don't want to go."

Blair collected herself and said "Alright. I know. I'll see you soon. And talk to you even sooner."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes. Now go. Go be the successful author you are."

"Okay..." Dan smiled and turned around to walk into the airport

Blair climbed back into the car and before they had even left the maze of the airport driveway she dialed her phone.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other end

"Hi Dan..." Blair said smiling and wiping the tears off her face "What are you doing?"

"Blair..." he said softly "talk to me while I wait for the plane."


	7. Chapter 7

At first, the days seemed to drag on for Blair as she resumed her life as it was before Dan's visit. It just seemed mostly impossible now that she knew he still loved her and he knew she loved him. She would feel tears coming up to her eyes wanting him to be nearby, and push them back by sending him a text or calling him just to say hi.

The physical distance was great but they had never been closer or more intimate. Dan knew her, all of her, and loved her anyway. She couldn't believe that things were so easy with Dan and she often had to pinch herself to realize this was really her life now. The future was ahead of them and her optimism was contagious.

After her final fitting for her Maid of Honor dress, Blair went home, had dinner, and then went to check her phone seeing a missed call from Dan. She smiled and clicked to call him back.

"Hello beautiful" Dan said

"Dan..." Blair said, relishing his name "I am sorry I missed your call. I was at my last fitting for my Maid of Honor dress for the wedding."

"Oh yeah, how is it?"

"Oh... I think you are going to like it. It's black, low cut... I will need a push up bra-"

"Oh. Oh my..." Dan interrupted her

"Yeah, and the material hugs my waist and butt so closely..." Blair was smiling, knowing she was making him squirm

"Blair, it's really not fair you talk to me like this over the phone." Dan said with heavy breath.

"Why?" Blair teased

"Because it makes me want to be there to pull the neckline down, so i can suck on your breasts... and drag my hand down your waist to your butt and clutch you close to me."

"What else would you do?" Blair asked, positioning herself in bed with her fingers between her legs

"First I'd reach my hand to your breast while kissing you like you were my life support.,,, then- then I'd pull the straps down and suck on your breasts and nipples while clutching your butt."

"Yeah?" Blair said heavily

"Yeah. Blair, are you um.. touching yourself?"

Blair blushed "Ummm... yeah..." she said after a minute of silence "Are you? You should."

"Yeah... I am." Dan said

"How hard are you?" Blair questioned, almost giddy with delight.

She could hear Dan swallow hard before he said softly "I am so hard for you Blair."

"Good..." she smiled "What else would you do to me?"

"Um after I.. I sucked your nipples I'd unzip your dress and then take off your bra and your panties. You would be so wet. You'd then reach to unzip my pants and pull down my boxers. You wouldn't be able to wait so I would just go inside you right away." Dan moaned a little to himself at the thought

"Oh, Dan" Blair moaned rocking herself and fixating on her spot "What else?"

"You'd wrap your legs around me and we'd kiss so passionately. It would feel amazing. I'd move my hand down to rub you until suddenly you came so hard that it uhhh..."

Blair was gasping and breathing hard into her phone as she heard Dan climax with her name. She suddenly couldn't control herself anymore and her body swelled and exploded with orgasm.

"Like that?" Blair said after she'd calmed down a little

"Yeah." Dan said calmly into the phone. "Is it really still two weeks until I see you?"

"Yeah. I wish it was sooner... but we can do this in the meantime if you want...?"

"Of course I want..." Dan said sheepishly

"Me too. Now, how was the reading today?"

The next few weeks went by until in was the day before her flight and Blair was frantically throwing things into her suitcase. She had been so busy working with Jenny to get the fabrics sourced for the new collection that she'd hardly had any time to realize what day it was, much less decide what to bring.

She gathered some clothes, sexy lingerie, shoes, and toiletries for her trip. The wedding was on Saturday but she didn't know how long she would be staying afterward with Dan so she took extras just in case.

Opening the third drawer to get her travel size L'Occitane shampoo and conditioner she saw her box of tampons. Confused, she went to get her phone and pressed on the calender icon. After several moments of calculating a slight rush of fear spread through her entire body.

She was two weeks late.


	8. Chapter 8

Was it stress? Did she change her diet? Was it the extra exercise from the afternoon walks she'd been taking? Or just her cycle being irregular? Or was she... pregnant?

Blair didn't have time to test, as it was late at night when she realized and her flight was leaving early the next morning. So she went to bed and decided she'd buy a test once she got to New York. It's not like her status would change overnight anyway.

The flights from Paris to London and then London to New York were long and tiring, Blair kept her mind occupied with romantic comedies and the work she brought with her for the ride. She felt a combination of excitement and anxiety. Excited to see Dan but anxious about the news she might have to give him.

Though, she held close the memories of the last time she was pregnant and how supportive Dan was with her. She felt a wave of peace flow through her body as she settled in for the last few hours of her journey, watching _Bringing Up Baby_.

Once her plane touched down in New York her anxiety lifted and she felt excited. She hadn't been back in New York since she left Chuck at the Empire a couple of years before. Still, New York City was her home. It still had a piece of her heart.

The driver picked her up and she immediately told him to bring her to the loft, not far away in Brooklyn. Dan was already in the city so that's where he would be. As the car drove up on the gravel road in front of the loft she was hardly able to contain her excitement.

She thanked the driver and asked if he would wait a couple of minutes, in case he wasn't there. She picked up her suitcase and walked into the loft. The familiar smell spread through her body and she thought to herself even if New York City is my home, this loft in Brooklyn is where I feel most at home.

She rounded the corner and saw the big wood doors to her right, with a dark grey pea coat hanging on the hook outside. Dan's peacoat. She smiled to herself and approached the door.

Standing in front of it a wave of memories came to her. After being let go from _W_, telling Dan he had her heart, when he first told her he loved her. Some of the most significant moments in her adult life had happened in that door way. Her eyes filled with tears of happiness as she lightly knocked on the door and turned the door nob. The weight of the door greeted her and she smiled to herself wondering how she could have forgotten how heavy it was.

She peered inside and questioned, "Dan?"

She walked all the way into the loft, her suitcase trailing behind her.

"Dan?" she said a little louder this time, looking around the corner and seeing the light on in his office

She left her suitcase by the barstools, removed her heels, and walked quietly toward the light. From the shadows she could make out his curls and she breathed in the vision.

Once she got closer to the door she said again "Dan?"

He looked up from his laptop and smiled broadly. All in one motion, he took off his earphones, got up from his chair and walked over to her. Without a word he kissed her and Blair felt weak in the knees. He had an affect on her that she hadn't found in anyone else.

"Blair," he said after "I thought you were going to call me so I could pick you up at the airport."

"I know, but Serena had already sent a car. So it was just easier for me to come straight here."

He held her hands and they stared into each others eyes.

"Oh, okay... you look great. I dare say you're glowing. The New York air must be good for you."

"Yeah," Blair said, half ignoring the glowing comment "I didn't realize how much I missed this place until we landed."

"I feel the same way. I go all over the country and abroad but it's nothing like the feeling I get when I come back to New York. Especially this time, knowing you where going to be here." he smiled and put his arm around her shoulder "Are you tired? Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Blair said eagerly "to both."

"Okay... which do you want to do first? We could go to Kellogg's? Or..."

"How about we order pizza and rest here?"

"Ah, perfect. What do you want? Gourmet, I suppose?"

"Yes. That would be great."

"Why don't you make yourself at home and I'll go phone in our order." he said as he walked toward the kitchen

Blair walked into Dan's room, smiling and half waving at Cedric. She sat down on his bed and nestled into the mattress. She didn't realize how tired she actually was until she laid down.

She had nearly dozed off when Dan came into the room and stood in the doorway admiring her beauty. He walked over and laid down next to her, positioning her head on his chest.

"The pizza will be here in 45 minutes" he said quietly to her

She nodded her head into his flannel shirt, soaking up his warmth and making a memory. "Okay." she said "I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid down."

Dan smiled at her lovingly, "That's okay, you should rest. Why don't you stay here tonight. So you don't have to go all the way Uptown."

"Okay." she said softly "I do have my suitcase after all."

"Stay here with me." Dan insisted and he kissed her head through her brown locks of hair

Blair slept straight until morning, waking up only to have a piece of pizza for dinner. Dan had been with her the whole time, stroking her hair and relishing having her close by.

In the morning when Blair woke up she, again, heard him busy making breakfast. This time, the waffles were a success.

"Good morning" she said as she walked into the kitchen and hugged him around the waist

Dan had a pan with eggs in his hand, that he placed back on the burner and put his hands on hers. He turned around and kissed her.

"Good morning." he said staring into her eyes "how did you sleep?"

"Very well. I haven't slept that well in weeks." she glanced up at him coyly

"I guess we should make it a habit then?"

"Yes, I guess we should."

"What do you want to do today?" Dan asked, serving Blair some eggs and a waffle "do you have any Maid of Honor duties to attend to?"

"No... at least I don't think so. Not today anyway." Blair said "But I should call Serena and see if she needs help with anything."

"Okay." Dan said, sitting next to on a barstool

"But, ummm, Dan... there is something I need to do."

"Okay, what's that?" Dan asked, in between bites

"Ummm... I don't know how to tell you this." Blair started to feel the anxiety creep back in

"Tell me what?" Dan asked, suddenly sounded concerned and facing toward her

"I'm ummm..." she said

Dan took both of her hands in his, "Just say it. Quickly. Then you'll feel better."

Blair smiled, "I'm late."

"You're late? Late for what?" Dan asked looking puzzled

Blair thought to herself "get there faster Dan!" but when he didn't she said again

"I'm _late_."

Dan still looked confused, Blair stroked his hand with her thumb.

She continued, "My, ummm, my period. It didn't come two weeks ago when it should have."

Dan's eyes grew wide as he absorbed what she was saying. A smile crept slowly to his lips.

"Have you taken a test?"

"No... I didn't realize until two nights ago when I was packing and then I didn't have time." Blair said, anxiety lifting

Dan was full-on smiling now, his eyes glowing.


	9. Chapter 9

His smile was contagious and Blair couldn't help but laugh and bat her eyelashes at him.

Dan reached over and gave her an all-encompassing hug. Blair had never felt so safe and loved.

Dan turned back to his breakfast and smiling said, "We should get you a test. Right after breakfast."

"Okay..." Blair said half laughing "you're not upset?"

"Upset? No. Of course - of course not, Blair-" he smiled "A baby? That would be amazing."

"Really?" Blair jumped up from her bar stool to hug him from behind

"Really."

After breakfast Dan cleaned up the kitchen while Blair showered and got dressed. They walked down to the store hand in hand and picked up a pregnancy test.

Once they got back to the loft Blair went into the bathroom to test while Dan paced around outside the door.

"How's it going in there?" he asked timidly

"Umm... going well, I guess."

He heard the toilet flush. Seconds later Blair emerged holding the test in her hand.

"We should know momentarily." she said showing it to him

Dan smiled and kissed her cheek. Blair took a tissue from the sink and set the test on the tissue on the counter.

"Should we watch it 'develop' or...?" Dan said, obviously interested in the science behind it

"I can't." Blair said and she buried her face into his shirt.

He put both of his arms around her, patted her back, and observed the reaction. After a few seconds he grabbed the box to compare the results. He swallowed, breathed deeply, and looked down at the test.

It was positive.

"What does it say?" Blair asked peering one eye away from his shirt and turning more toward the results Dan was looking at.

"Well... it says - it says we're going..." Dan couldn't stop smiling

When she heard his heart beat speed up, Blair peered at the test and said "to be parents."

Dan clutched her tighter and said "Yes! I love you so much."

He heard her sniff and he leaned over to see she was crying.

"What? Why are you crying?" he wiped away her tears "Are you okay? This is a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course." Blair said between sniffs "I just..." she looked away from him and into the loft outside the bathroom "never thought I'd get another chance to be a mother."

"Oh, Blair." Dan said as he engulfed her in a hug "You are safe with me. I will do everything in my power to protect you and our baby. You are going to be the best mother."

Blair caught on a cough and laughed. She was genuinely happy.

"What does this mean for us?" she asked, playing with the fabric of his shirt and thinking further into the future than necessary at that particular moment.

"It means us together. We will work it out."

"Should we... I mean, should we tell anyone?"

"Definitely. Yeah, I mean, why wouldn't we?"

"Okay... let's wait until after Serena's wedding then. I don't want to overshadow her big day."

"Okay." Dan smiled and lowered his face to the top of Blair's head, taking in the smell of her hair.

They spent the rest of the day lounging around the loft, watching movies, and cuddling. Blair fell asleep in Dan's arms while he was reading to her. He kissed her and turned out the light. Ever the over-thinker, he spent a lot of the time trying to figure out what to do. By morning he had decided.

The next morning Blair woke up and again found Dan in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She smiled to herself realizing she'd been in New York for two days but had yet to leave the loft. Marveling how things changed, her phone rang.

"B!" Serena said

"Serena, I was just going to call you and see what the plan was for today."

"When did you get into town? I thought it was a couple of days ago?"

"Um, yeah. It was. I've been-"

"Are you at the penthouse? I'll come pick you up!"

"No... actually, I'm in Brooklyn." Blair said smiling into the phone

"Brooklyn? Ooohhh..." Serena said suggestively "How is that going?"

"It's amazing. Honestly... he makes me so happy."

"Aww... B. I am so happy for you two."

"Anyway, it's your big day we're here for! Where should I meet you?"

They made plans and as Blair was hanging up the phone Dan walked into the bedroom with a tray in hand.

"Breakfast in bed?" he offered

She smiled, "Oh wow, yes. Thank you."

As he sat down beside her Blair kissed him and said "I am so happy here with you, Dan."

"Me too." Dan said back

Blair couldn't help but notice his eyes were glowing.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us." Dan said, honestly, tilting his eyes downward and then back at her.

"Oh yeah, what about us?" Blair said, picking up a strawberry

"Just how great this is and... our family." his eyes glanced down to her stomach

Blair smiled and put her hand on her stomach. She took her other hand and reached for Dan's hand and put it on top of hers. He smiled.

"What time is it?" Blair asked

"It's uh... 10:15." Dan said looking back to the clock

"Oh wow. I need to get ready. I am meeting Serena in an hour in the city."

"Okay, I'll go with you. I'm supposed to go see my Dad anyway. He has my tux for the wedding."

"Oh? You will look so handsome." Blair said giving him a kiss

They got ready and took a car into the city. Serena was waiting for Blair in the lobby of her mother's building and when she saw her walk in she ran to her and gave a huge hug. Dan smiled, happy to see the two friends again.

"Ah, Dan... Blair says you've been taking good care of her." Serena said looking at Blair "you look great!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Dan said

"So do you, Serena you are going to be the most beautiful bride!"

Serena gave Dan a hug and then turned back to Blair and said, "We should go. I have a car waiting for us and our appointment is in a few minutes."

Blair turned and gave Dan a kiss while he said "have a good time."

Dan watched them walk out the door hand in hand and turned to the elevator to go up to the apartment. He was greeted by Lily and Rufus in the kitchen

"I thought you were coming over for brunch...?" Rufus questioned

"Yeah, uh, about that... sorry. Umm." he looked at Lily and then back to Rufus "Blair was at the loft."

"Blair?"

"Yeah. Yeah, she got in a couple of days ago and she was staying at the loft with me."

Rufus looked intrigued, "I didn't realize you were seeing her again."

"I went to Paris on my tour about... about a month ago and we" he smiled to himself

"What son?" Rufus asked, hand on hip, playfully

"We put the past behind us. We've been talking since then. So when she got to New York she came to the loft and she didn't leave."

"So does that mean you two are back together?"

"Umm..." Dan looked again at Lily and back to Rufus "Yeah. I am pretty sure it does. Dad can I, ummm... do you want to get a coffee or something?"

"Sure." Rufus said, grabbing his coat and walking with Dan to the elevator

They walked down the street to a small restaurant and were seated at a table by the window.

"So" Rufus said, smiling "you and Blair, eh?"

"Yeah, sorry... it was just weird with Lily there and Blair and Chuck's past."

"Oh, I know she understands. Chuck is seeing Eva. He is pretty happy with her from what I understand."

"Oh, good."

"So...?" Rufus questioned "I get the feeling there is something else you aren't saying."


	10. Chapter 10

Dan smiled to himself and looked out the window.

"Yeah." he sighed happily

"Well are you going to tell me or...?"

Dan took a deep breath, "Um... well. I guess there's only one way to say it." he paused, collecting his thoughts "Blair is pregnant-"

Rufus stared blankly, surprised

Dan continued, "With our child. She didn't want to tell anyone before Serena's wedding so that the focus would be on her... but." He sighed "Honestly, Dad, I cannot think about anything else."

"I would guess not." Rufus said, finding words - still completely shocked "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know" Dan blurted out without thinking but then continued, "I love her... she loves me. We both love being together."

"Have you thought about asking her to marry you?" Rufus interjected

"Yeah. Yeah, I thought about that."

"Does it feel right?"

"It does to me. I... I just don't know where she is with that idea."

"There's only one way to find out. Have you talked to her about it?"

"No, not yet. I mean, we just found out yesterday."

"So you haven't had much time to process."

"No."

"Ah..." Rufus said thoughtfully

"She lives in Paris and I live here."

"You could move to Paris? Or she could move here?" Rufus suggested casually

"Yeah..." Dan said, his gaze shifting out the window "it's just moving so fast. I was hoping we could have a relationship and now..."

"Now you have a family."

"Right. A family. With Blair." Dan shook his head, smiling

"Are you happy?"

"Yes." Dan said softly, almost to himself. "too happy. I can't help feeling like I am waiting for the 'other shoe to drop'."

"You aren't kids anymore. Maybe it's not like that. Maybe everything you went through before... all of that was leading you to right here. Right now."

"Yeah."

"Make the most of it. If you love her, tell her. Don't play it casual and wait around. You two will have an inseparable bond for the rest of your lives and how you react now will define the type of man you become. I saw what happened to you when she left last time. Do you think you could bear that again?"

"No." Dan said definitively

"Well, then I think you know what you need to do."

"Yeah." Dan smiled "Thanks Dad."

"Of course..."

"Just, uh, don't tell Lily. At least not until after the wedding..."

"I won't."

"Blair doesn't want anything to get between Serena and her big day."

"Of course. It's nice that they are friends again."

"Yeah, it is... Dad, I am completely in love with her and... and I have been for a long time."

"I know." Rufus smiled and patted his shoulder

They finished drinking their coffee and walked back to the apartment. Dan read the paper and typed out some ideas for his next book while waiting for Blair to return from her appointments with Serena. Suddenly he heard the elevator doors open and the two girls giggling as they came in.

"Dan...!" Blair said walking over to give him a hug

"How was your outing?"

"A success. Fingers and toes are painted" Blair said showing Dan evidence

"Ah... nice."

"And Serena decided how to have her hair done. It looks amazing." turning to Serena "He did such a good job."

"Yeah. Have you been here the whole time?" Serena asked

"Yeah, I hung out with my Dad, but he went with Lily to a benefit an hour ago."

"What are you writing about?" Blair asked peering at his computer

"Just ideas for my next book."

"The next great Dan Humphrey novel, eh?" Serena questioned

"Something like that." he smiled at Blair "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." she replied turning to Serena "What time tomorrow?"

"Uh... I'm not sure yet. I'll text you."

"Okay." she went over and gave her a hug "I had so much fun today."

"Me too." Serena said "I love you B. I am so glad you are here."

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Dan and Blair left, grabbed a bite for dinner, and went back to the loft. They watched a movie and fell asleep together.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Blair met with Serena again to prepare for the wedding. The rehearsal dinner was that night so there were several details to attend to, keeping the girls busy for several hours. After Dan went with Blair to Lily and Rufus' apartment he took at cab to 5th Avenue and had it stop outside of Tiffany & Co.

In the back of his mind, he remembered the rings Blair had been offered. Each one more grand than the one before. He knew he didn't have the means to buy her the biggest or most extravagant she'd ever seen, but he knew he could please her with something from Tiffany's.

As he walked through the winding glass doors the volume of options momentarily overwhelmed him. However, he had a good idea of what he wanted so it was just finding the right one.

As he peered over one of the glass cases staring intently at the diamond ring options below him a man walked behind the same glass and said

"Can I take anything out for you?"

"Uh... uh, no not yet. I am still looking."

"Anything in particular you have in mind?"

"Actually... kind of. Yeah, something that looks. That looks almost antique. Or" Dan smiled to himself "like something Audrey Hepburn would have worn."

The salesman smiled and nodded, "Yes... why don't you come over here. I think we'll have what you're looking for."

He took him to another glass case where Dan was pleased with the options. The salesman explained the cuts and clarity of the diamonds. After only a few moments Dan spotted the perfect one. It was an antique setting with diamonds on the band and a prominent square cut stone in the middle. It was elegant, sophisticated, and timeless. He knew immediately that was the right ring for Blair.

The salesman took it out of the case and Dan held it and said "This is it."

He used part of the advance for his next book and purchased the ring. Getting into a cab he went directly to the Spectator offices. His heart pounding, excited about the possibilities. He had to tell someone.

"Hey, are you really working the day before you wedding? You do know you're getting married tomorrow, right?" Dan said in jest walking into Nate's office

"Dude, I have so much work to get done before we leave on our Honeymoon next week." Nate said smiling "To what do I owe the pleasure of a Dan Humphrey visit?"

"Well..."

"Oh, that's a pretty bag." Nate said gesturing toward the Tiffany & Co. bag Dan was holding "You shouldn't have. Though, I'm more of a Rolex man myself."

Dan smiled "Yeah. I just came from uh... from buying a ring-"

Nate stared at him

"For Blair."

"Blair? What? Did something happen since your visit in Paris?" He laughed "Are you keeping something from me? I thought I was your best friend."

"It's all happened so fast."

Nate raised his eyebrow with a smile "I guess so! Where is she? Is she with Serena?"

"Yeah, they're out... planning or whatever."

"Ha."

"They're planning your wedding, basically." Dan joked

"Do you think she has any idea?" Nate questioned "I'm still kinda shocked. But it's about time. Honestly. It seems like, finally, the best man won."

"I... I don't know, really. I think she has an idea." Dan hesitated

"What?"

"There's more I want to tell you, I just can't."

"You can't keep stuff from me, man."

"Blair wanted to wait until after your wedding."

"Now you have to tell me. I'm sure she's already told Serena anyway. You know how they are."

"Okay, but it doesn't leave this office, right?"

"Right. Of course."

"Blair's pregnant." He looked at Nate who stared blankly at him and continued "with our baby."

"What? No way. Dude, what else have you been keeping from me? You didn't tell me" Nate lowered his voice to a whisper "you guys hooked up in Paris."

Dan raised his eyebrow "I thought it was understood."

"I guess it should have been. Man, I am so happy for you guys. Congratulations. I feel like we should smoke a cigar or something. I kinda wish I had one."

"Thanks but remember, don't tell Serena. I want Blair to. On her own time. Their relationship is... delicate."

"Yeah. Of course. When do I ever tell secrets?"

"Are you serious?" Dan laughed

"Yeah, okay... I know."

"Alright, well, I should leave you to your work."

"You will be at the rehearsal dinner tonight, right?"

"Yep. We will."

"Good. Oh, and don't worry. Chuck's not coming. He couldn't make it in."

"Oh, well. I am sure Blair will be happy to hear that."

"Yeah."

"See you later."

"Good luck."

Dan smiled over his shoulder as he walked to the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

Dan hid the blue bag in the inside pocket of his peacoat and waited for Blair and Serena to return to Lily and Rufus'. He typed a few emails and character sketches. Sooner than he realized, the elevator doors where opening with the two girls back from their errands.

Dan looked up and saw Serena whispering in Blair's ear as she giggled and smiled. It was contagious and Dan couldn't help from smiling to himself.

"You've returned" Dan said

"Yep... and Blair only had to berate one of the coordinators."

"S... he totally deserved it. Pansies? Really?"

"I know, I know... that's why I needed you here with me. Someone has to keep the coordinators in line."

"I do what I can." Blair said matter-of-factly

"Well, we should go... so we have time to get ready for the rehearsal." Dan said motioning toward the elevator

"Did Rufus give you your tux?" Serena asked

"Yep." Dan pointed to the garment bag on the couch "I am ready to be a best man."

Blair walked over to him, took his hands, and gave him a kiss "I can't wait to see you all dressed up."

"Oh yes, because I rarely wear suits." Dan said sarcastically

"Hey" Blair pointed her finger at his chest returning the sarcasm while Dan took the opportunity to wrap his hands around her in a hug "you should know that a well made suit is to women what lingerie is to men."

"Oh yeah?" Dan met his lips with hers

"Yeah." Blair closed her eyes and accepted the kiss

"You guys!" Serena said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around them both "I am so happy for you guys."

Dan looked at Serena a little puzzled by her sudden outburst of support for their relationship but quickly let it go because that was the nature of Serena.

Then she continued, "You guys are going to make amazing parents."

"Oh?" Dan said to Blair

Blair twitched her lip "Oh. Yeah." she looked down and played with his lapel "I hope you're not mad I told her."

"Of course not. I might have told my Dad." Dan hesitated and looked to Serena "and Nate."

Blair smiled "Nate? How is he?"

"Good. Still working. Serena you really should get him to not work so much."

"Don't you think I've tired? He promised me a whole week off though. So there's that."

Dan looked at Blair "He said Chuck's not coming. So..."

"Oh. Chuck. God, I hadn't even thought about him. I'm sorry he won't make it for you, S."

"It's okay. He's busy."

Blair looked down at her watch, "Oh! It's late. We have to go now."

"Yes, that's what I said a few-"

"Less talking, more leaving." Blair interrupted him, "Bye S! We'll see you later."

"Bye B..." Serena blew a kiss and smiled

They arrived back at the loft to get ready for the rehearsal party. Dan removed his coat, forgetting that was where he put the bag. Upon seeing it he immediately hung it on the hook, but it was too late. That blue was never missed by Blair.

"What's that?" Blair asked, standing in the doorway, pointing at the coat

"What's what?" Dan asked, red brushing through his cheeks

"Uh" Blair said sarcastically "What's in the bag from Tiffany's?"

"Uhhh..."

"Did you get me a present?" Blair smiled batted her eyes at him, "Let me see?"

"Uhhhh..."

A million thoughts ran through his head - all at once.

"Yeah" He said, finally deciding to take his father's advice and be the man he wanted to be.

Dan turned back to his coat, reached into the bag and pulled out the ring box.

"I guess this is the perfect place." he smiled and looked down "after all this doorway is where it all started between us. You coming to ask me to help you on a scheme to take down Juliette."

Blair smiled

He continued "And then when you came to me all those times when we were getting to know each other as friends, to watch movies or read or just talk about whatever. It never mattered to me what we did, just that you where here with me."

Tears were forming in Blair's eyes as Dan walked toward her.

" This is where you gave me your heart and where I told you that I love you for the first time. It never stopped being true. Even when I acted like it did."

Blair gasped as he got down on one knee.

"I might not be the man you thought you were going to be with, when you were a little girl dreaming of being a princess... Just the same, I promise to make you feel like royalty every day we are together. I will be here for you always." He looked down and opened the box, revealing the ring he had purchased hours earlier that day

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?"

Blair covered her mouth and gasped. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

A couple of seconds later, between sniffs Dan was elated when he heard a vibrant "Yes!" from Blair

"Yes! Yes... yes of course." Blair bent over and kissed him

They stood up and Dan placed the ring on her finger and kissed her like it was the first time.

Blair looked down at her left hand ring finger and admired the ring.

"Oh, Dan. It's perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I love it." she smiled through her tear stained cheeks "My good taste must finally be rubbing off on you."

He smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
